


The Unstable Thermal Properties of Breakfast Foods [A Treatise by Morgan Stark, 1st grade]

by Kyn_Moonlight (Kyn_Moonligjt)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Digital Art, Epistolary, Everyone Is Alive, Fanart, Friendship, Goldilocks and the Three Bears Elements, Homework, Porridge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22620439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyn_Moonligjt/pseuds/Kyn_Moonlight
Summary: Morgan just wants to do a good job with her homework. Elementary school is NOT prepared for Tony Stark's child.
Relationships: Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Wade Wilson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 51





	The Unstable Thermal Properties of Breakfast Foods [A Treatise by Morgan Stark, 1st grade]

\- AND THEY ALL LIVED HAPPY EVER AFTER!

**Author's Note:**

> Post Art Notes:  
> I've been regularly making steel cut oats in the instant pot (the photo in Pepper's invitation is mine). They're almost always the wrong temperature, and I've been say "My Porridge is too hot" and "My porridge is too cold" and "Why are breakfast foods thermally unstable?"
> 
> This involved a huge pile of headcannon:  
> \- Morgan’s middle name is Margaret for great aunt Peggy.  
> \- Morgan is non-binary, and prefers they/them pronouns. Peter understands. Pepper means well, but that is (was!) her baby girl and she sometimes forgets. She'll get the hang of it soon.  
> \- Yeah, Nat is alive because Clint returned the stone and he said “Here’s your stone, give me Nat back.” Skull said “It doesn’t work like that.” Clint said “Has anyone ever brought back the stone? Right. I didn’t think so. Then you can’t say that’s not how it works. That IS how it works. GIVE. ME. NAT. BACK!”  
> \- After Infinity War, Tony founded Stark Resilient (International), and though he and Pepper manage it, it legally belongs to Morgan, in trust.  
> \- If you’d like to imagine any other Tony/? OTPs you prefer (because I do) Tony and Pepper co-parent Morgan but aren’t married or lovers.  
> \- Oh, yeah, that brings me to… I can’t stand a world without Tony Stark. He’s alive, was injured (in some way not expounded upon in this storyline) and after recovering goes on very occasional Iron Man missions. This is the longest, out with Cap Marvel & Guardians installing the new Stark Tech Galaxy-wide communication network for a couple months.  
> \- Tony and Pepper moved to the cabin when Morgan was born because it’s good for a kid to have a yard and nature when growing up, but now that they’re in school, Manhattan has so many more options for a genius child. When Tony gets home [in time for porridge brunch with Peter, Happy and Rhodey - Morgan is surprised and so happy!], they all move back to the Tower, so Morgan can go to a good school, Peter can live rent free while he finishes college at NYU (and flirts with Wade Wilson, though Tony doesn’t know that yet!)


End file.
